


Used

by SaraJaye



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: Angst, Cynicism, F/F, Ruka Tsuchiya is Awful, Self-Hatred, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 14:58:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2196129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Perhaps love simply wasn't meant for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Used

**Author's Note:**

> _Any, Any - true love doesn't exist_

They'd used each other for entirely different purposes, both involving the same person, and in the end maybe it was that person who suffered. Just maybe.

She'd loved him, though. She hadn't planned on it, but he'd become the center of her universe and even now she still couldn't think about him without her heart breaking a little.

"He loved you, you know," she told Juri as they walked the long, winding path to the academy. "He never said it, but in the end you were the one in his heart."

"So I was." Juri barely even looked at her. "I tried to convince him to take you back, you know."

"Oh." Shiori looked down. "I thought you'd be happy when we broke up."

"He made _you_ happy." Juri turned to look at her fully this time. "I hate him, you know. For what he did to you." There was something Juri wasn't telling her that she already knew, she'd seen the locket. _I'm the one you kept closest to your heart._ Even now she refused to come out and say it, and Shiori wanted to shake her.

"It's just as well," she said. "I wish I could tell him everything, but..."

"What's the point?" Juri trailed her fingers over her chest, where the locket used to lie. "He's gone. I don't know what he was trying to prove in his last days here, but it amounted to nothing."

"Maybe people like us just aren't meant to love. To be loved."

"Perhaps." Juri turned around, walking ahead, and Shiori followed her silently. No, she thought, Juri was meant to love and be loved. Juri was the sun, everything under it and above it.

_Your locket is gone, and you still keep me close to your heart no matter how I tried to make you hate me. Tried to make you realize what trash I am. You hate him for what he did to me but I deserved it._

Love wasn't for her.

She walked silently beside the woman she loved, hated, feared and admired until the crowds of her fans swallowed Juri and left Shiori standing alone. Watching. Just like always.


End file.
